real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Epstein
Jeffrey Edward Epstein (January 20, 1953 – August 10, 2019) was an American hedge fund manager and registered sex offender. He was first convicted in 2008 for engaging in child prostitution, and as a result served 13 months in custody and work suspension. He was again arrested on July 6, 2019 for charges of sex trafficking of minors. Sex crimes In March 2005, a woman contacted the Palm Beach Police Department and reported that her 14-year-old step-daughter had been taken to Epstein's residence by an older girl to strip and massage Epstein. to She had allegedly undressed, but left only to her underwear. Police began an 11-month undercover investigation of Epstein, followed by a search of his home. The FBI became involved as well. Police forces stated that Epstein had paid several to perform sexual acts on him. Interviews with five reported victims and 17 witnesses under oath, and evidence found in his residence suggested that his victims were below the age of consent. The police search of Epstein's home found numerous photographs of girls, albeit not child pornography. Some of the girls photographed were interviewed by law enforcement officials. The International Business Times reported that papers filed in a 2006 lawsuit had allegations which suggested Epstein hid cameras and filmed underaged girls engaging in sexual activity with prominent people, for the purpose of blackmailing. Epstein allegedly organized girls to have sex with prominent people for also such. In 2015, it was reported that one of the criminals involved in the child sex ring may have been a royal family member; Prince Andrew, Duke of York. A former employee told the police that Epstein would receive massages three times a day. Eventually the FBI received accounts from 36 girls whose allegations of molestation by Epstein included overlapping details. The investigation resulted in a 53-page federal indictment. Alexander Acosta, then the United States Attorney for the Southern District of Florida, organized a plea deal for Epstein, along with four co-conspirators and any unnamed "potential co-conspirators". The plea deal put the investigation to a stop and sealed the indictment. Epstein agreed to plead guilty to state prostitution charges, register as a sex offender, and pay a reimbursement to nearly three dozen child victims reported by the FBI. The Palm Beach Police department recommended that Epstein be charged with four counts of unlawful sex with minors and one count of child molestation. In June 2008, he pled guilty to one charge of child prostitution and as a result was sentenced to 18 months in prison. He however was allowed to leave daily for 16 hours each. On July 6, 2019, Epstein was arrested for sex trafficking charges. The investigation of this series of crimes is currently ongoing. Epstein committed suicide in his Manhattan cell on August 10, 2019. Trivia *Some suspect that something suspicious occured between him and Donald Trump, although no evidence to suggest this exists as of now. *His private Boeing 727 has been insultingly coined the "Lolita Express". *Alexander Acosta, his lawyer, is the 27th Secretary of Labor. Category:Misopedists Category:Business Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Modern Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Jerks Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Pimps Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Extravagent Category:Misogynists Category:Incriminator Category:Misandrists Category:Elitist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Embezzlers Category:Egotist Category:Political Category:Thugs Category:Stalker Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Deaths in prison